I Hate You But I Love You More
by Ladybug-Jojo
Summary: Every marriage has it's fights even AW's the trick is making up again. Another small future story in my AU universe of Pictures of You, small M-rated scene included that can easily not be read. as the story is not based on it but about them and a couple of bad days in their marriage


_I blame Moni so much for getting caught up in this universe so much that I have to write future fics about it... My Pictures of You, Every Road universe is my baby I guess.. just like Catherine Amy is, though she is not much present in these ones..._

_Also the others are more fluffy this is less so... but well every marriage has it's fights even AW's the trick is making up again. Also this was me giving into the idea of seeing if i could actually make them compelling fighters without having to break them down as much as RK. That even married couples fight and you can play with that without having to ruin them completely. _

_Also thank you to Steffi for betaing and Sabby for being my second view!_

_I Don't Own the Good Wife or Will and Alicia_

* * *

**I Hate You, But I Love You More**

She couldn't even remember who of them started it or rather took it to this level. Or what it had started with though she was pretty sure it was yesterday morning when they had spend a little too much time in the shower. Which had in return made her late at getting Catherine breakfast, and instead of driving to work together after dropping Cat of she had rushed the girl to school.

Sadly Cat had also spilled her juice she had been drinking in the car over Alicia as she helped the girl get out. Orange stains on the powder blue silk of her shirt and white jacket and skirt. Just what she needed, and she didn't even have the time to go home and change, because she had a court meeting.

One where everything had gone wrong as her and Will had managed to mix up their notes so she had his and he had hers. By the time she got back to the office she was already in a terrible mood. So her dear husband barging into her office while she was on the phone, trying to calm her client down that she still had everything under control though the first court meeting hadn't gone her way, didn't make her happy at all. Especially when he hadn't seemed to notice that she was on the phone and he was complaining over them mixing up the notes. And she might have thrown a comment to him as she hung up that if he hadn't made them late that morning they would have checked what notes it was before rushing out of the door. He had looked taken back for a moment but answered he didn't see her protest much that morning. That she guessed was what started it.

She wasn't in the mood to give in, she was already stressed and annoyed over the case and the court meeting, so she had fired back at him. They didn't fight often, or actually they did but it was normally smaller things like work matters, cases, opinions. Not much like this that actually was silly but the screaming at each other had her close to tears, at least until she stormed out of her office with a short remark of having a business lunch.

It wasn't wrong, she did have one with Sweeney. Sweeney that had realized she was in a bad mood as soon as she sat down, and had spend the rest of the lunch poking and probing about it. Something that had only gotten her more pissed off.

Steam was coming out of her ears by the time she got back, and then she returned to find out that her client from earlier morning had requested that Will took over her case she blew up again, calling him out on stealing her client. In any other situation they would have discussed it calmly and found a solution if something like that happened but she was in no such mood. She was close to slapping him when she heard him mumble a comment about women and hormones and PMS. Instead she stormed out of his office and slammed the door after her.

The rest of the day she had been happy. She had another case in court. She had used her energy at taking down Cary in court. He had looked a little more than shocked over her aggressive approach. Her day ended just as bad when Cat's dance studio called her as she had just gotten out of court, and told her they had already tried five times. They just wondered who picked up Cat today as they were almost closing and her daughter hadn't been picked up, yet. That had Alicia cursing. They had tried Will and her mother as well, but her mother was on vacation and Will hadn't answered either. Alicia at that point cursed her husband loudly as she drove to pick up Catherine.

She had been sure he had agreed to pick her up yesterday because she had that late court meeting. Her daughter did seem upset when she arrived. Cat cried and said she had thought she didn't want her anymore because she yelled in the morning when she had spilled the juice. Alicia had hugged her and cuddled her and told her how that would never be the case. She would always want her baby-girl and she afterward took her to McDonalds to make up for being a terrible mother and having yelled at her in the morning over the juice, and now forgotten to pick her up.

As she got home Will wasn't even there, something that only had her more annoyed and frustrated, though she made sure not to let Cat notice.

She took Cat for her bath, and helped her with her homework. Not that much fun when her daughter was already yawning and tired. So spelling and math were not high on her daughter's list of things. And by the time she was done Cat was half in tears and whiny, and Alicia once more felt like the worst mother ever. She took Cat upstairs and had her brush her teeth and read a bedtime story to her. While she still cursed Will in her head for not being home. Even more when Cat asked for him, and she had no answer since he didn't answer his phone.

Cat fell asleep and Alicia went to work on a case, before taking a shower and preparing for bed herself. Still no Will in sight and she was even more frustrated, but she didn't have the energy to stay awake.

She woke up the moment he slipped into the bedroom and sat up and turned on her bedside light. Ready to more or less kill her husband. Even more when he looked to be in a good mood, one that disappeared right the moment he saw her ice-cold eyes.

She heard something like apologies with sorry and he tried to call and similar. But she had no interest in listening to his words. Angry and pissed she got out of bed and quickly dressed while shouting at him forgetting to pick up Cat and not calling and her being worried and Cat asking for him. She grabbed her folder and laptop and didn't answer him when he called out where she was going: Just told him to remember to take Cat to school in the morning. Okay, she might just have topped herself as worst mother there. Leaving her husband and sleeping daughter in anger.

As she left she did consider why she didn't just kick him out of the bedroom or took one of the others. Only conclusion, she wasn't in the mood to hear the arguments. Plus she knew she was overreacting, she considered taking a hotel room, but instead went back into work. She was too angry to sleep so she worked for a few more hours before crashing on her office couch.

* * *

She was awake early once again. And she was already buried in a case when they had their morning meeting. She met Will in the door on the way into the meeting and she could read in his eyes he at this point was as angry at her as she had been with him.

Something that was confirmed when he hissed at her if she planned on coming home that night or leave her daughter to wonder where her mommy was like she had in the morning. Even worse he added she had had a nightmare through the night and cried when she couldn't find Alicia. She spit back at him if he was now calling her a bad mother, since he wasn't exactly a master of a father himself when he went out to play some ball and watch a game last night, forgetting his family and picking up their daughter from dance practice.

In the meeting the whole firm became shocked when they suddenly took the chance to fight about stupid issues they would normally disagree over but now hissed and shouted at each other over.

She walked out of the meeting more pissed off. The rest of the day they avoided each other. Thankfully Will had court and she had client meetings.

Now she was here in her office in the evening working. She knew Will would have gone home around seven when she checked by habit if there were still light in his office. The rest of the floor already deserted and she found his office equally so.

This day, Thursday, was the day she always worked very late alone it was an agreement he had Tuesday for work and Monday for basketball, she had Thursday for work. She went back to her paperwork when her office door was smacked open the next moment.

She glanced up and stared at Will standing there, his eyes angry and his position tension filled. And if she hadn't known him so well she guessed she would have been scared. Now instead it just made her more angry, what right had he to be here now? Why wasn't he at home with Cat like Thursday's agreement said? It was made for the very same reason that one of them though they ran a firm should always be home early with Cat and have dinner with her and help her with homework.

She stood up from her chair, anger now flooding her system again.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you home with Cat? Don't we have an agreement that you have your Monday night basketball, and work late Tuesday, Wednesday we are both home, something you clearly also had forgotten and Thursday is my night to work." She shouted at him, and for a few seconds he looked taken aback, however the shock didn't stay on his face instead he seemed to get even more frustrated.

"Seriously? That is what you worry about. God, you are unbelievable... It is not like you cared much about that when you left in the middle of the night... or like you called home to say good morning to Cat. It is not like Cat has seen her mother since last night." He fired back at her, appealing to the guilt that was already eating her up. But it didn't change how yesterday had gone, or how tired she felt or angry. Yes she knew it wasn't fair to him but still it hurt, and made it worse.

"You have no right no damn right. You don't dare call me a bad mother... am I a bad wife as well is that your point in showing up here? Because I work? So you left _my _daughter where exactly? " She hissed at him not thinking of what she was saying.

"God listen to yourself, _my _daughter? You know as well as I do I am every way as much Cat's father as Peter is. But you don't have to worry your daughter is at Rachel's, something that has been arranged for weeks but you have clearly been too busy being angry, so you forgot." He told her, his voice a mix between hurt and anger.

She stared at him, trying to remember what he was talking about, why would they for weeks have arranged Cat to be with Rachel for a Thursday night? What was it she was forgetting?

"I have never treated you as you were anything else but Cat's father... but it seems you are forgetting it when you prefer to play ball with your friends over your family!" She shouted at him, making him stiffen.

"Well it is not like you, my dear wife, even remember me as your family when you are so caught up in yourself as you are forgetting our anniversary..." He threw back at her, making her take a step back in surprise. That couldn't be? Could it? She hadn't forgotten that, had she?

"Well how much do I or Cat mean to you if you forgot us both last night? No calls, no picking up. No coming home until late because you were out with your buddies... so it is not like you care about Cat or me either..." She threw back, still in shock and trying to figure out if she really had done that. Really had forgotten their first anniversary.

"You know that is not true, you know I care... you know I love you and Catherine as she was my own blood..." He answered with a hard tone, making her stumble a little more back. She tried to find a reply but didn't have the time to do that before he had stepped up to her. His hands grabbing her and pulling her against his chest. His lips covering hers in a hard kiss. She struggled for a moment against him, anger still running in her, but his lips made it impossible to think. Just like his hard chest pressing against her soft curves had her breathless.

* * *

**M-rated part;-) can be skipped.**

She could already feel his thick erection against her stomach. So she let go and hungrily kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He was already pulling at her clothes, unzipping her jacket and pushing it off her as he hitched her skirt up. His lips left hers and drifted down her neck, sucking on the skin there, making her moan in pleasure. She was pretty sure he was leaving a mark there and she was pretty sure she didn't care at all, even if she had to wear a scarf for a week.

She pushed at his jacket, making him take it off before he broke apart from her, making her groan in annoyance, but the next moment he had spun her around and pressed her against her desk. The papers on it were sticking to her cheek as he ran his hand over her ass, pushing her skirt further up. She heard the sharp sound and felt the pull as he ripped her thong off, then listened to him fumbling with his pants before he slapped her butt lightly and took a hard grip on her hips, pulling her close. She groaned loudly as he thrust into her hard. He hadn't bothered checking if she was prepared, not that she could remember ever sleeping with him and she wasn't. She was already soaking wet both from their kiss and their fighting and from him, him alone. He was big, stretching her to her very limit and he didn't give her time to adjust. Making it feel like he was splitting her in two as he took her. She groaned in pleasure though from the intense feeling it gave her.

He kept up the hard and fast pace that had her squirming and groaning in pleasure. She would for sure have bruises on her hips tomorrow from his grip on her. Her core contracted around him, pulling him deeper in and as she came she clenched down hard on him, making him spill his hot release deeply inside her. He kept pumping his hips against her, kept hitting her most sensitive spot. Finally as her core started to relax he slowed down and did a few more slow thrusts before finally pulling out of her.

* * *

**M-rated part over.**

He collapsed on the floor against her desk beside her. Alicia slide down to the floor as well, her head resting against the hollow of his neck.

"I forgot to pick up Cat yesterday, because I was busy arranging tonight for you... I wanted it to be perfect... when I saw what time it was, I tried to call the dance studio. But I only had the number of her old teacher, not the one she just started with. I tried to call you but you had your phone turned off. And I was rushing into a late client meeting as well... Last night the client I was with, he wanted to see the game, and invited me, as he wanted to discuss more... it is Jackson Lucas you know, the CEO of the billion dollar corporation of the new computer software, the one you have wanted us to sign for months now. I went with him to secure him as a client. And more so because he said he had gotten his wife this special made jewelry and his wife would be at the game and I wanted to see if it was something I wanted to get for you." She gulped as she listened to his words. With each one he said she felt worse. So she just sat there and listened as he continued to talk.

"I hadn't seen that my phone had run out of battery but I used his to call the home phone as I couldn't remember your cell number. The reason you didn't hear it was that Petra had somehow managed to turn off the phone connection power." He explained softly. With each word Alicia's stomach dropped further. She said nothing for a few moments before she carefully looked up at him. She was completely ashamed now, having assumed all the worst, and really it was all stupid misunderstandings on her part.

"God you must hate me right now..." She whispered, and he looked at her for a few seconds before nodding.

"Yeah I hate you, but I love you more... though I do want to hear those words now..." He told her gently as he looked into her eyes, lifting his hand to her cheek, stroking it softly.

"I am sorry... I was terrible... I love you, and you are the best husband and stepdad I could wish Cat and myself to have." She whispered gently, making him smile.

"And?" He probed.

"I am sorry for being such a bitch, I am sorry for taking my bad day yesterday out on you. I am sorry for forgetting our anniversary." She added and lifted an eyebrow asking him if she had it all now.

"And what else?" He asked again.

"You do care about us I know that, I always know that even when I forget because I am being silly?" She asked, as he nodded.

"I guess that covers it. I am sorry too Alicia... for what I said... you know I think you are the most amazing mother to Cat, to all of your kids really. She couldn't wish for a better one. I told her you had a big case why you had to leave for work in the middle of the night. As I knew you would be back home tonight. I am also sorry for yesterday and the messed up notes and the miscommunication." He answered her gently as he reached in and kissed her lips softly.

She pulled back a little.

"Does that mean I am forgiven?" She asked teasingly, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Yes you are, especially if you still take me out to dinner now after I quickly go home and change my clothes." She told him.

"We have dinner reservation at nine by the pier, on your favorite place. And I brought you another dress a new one... Oh and I took your suit from yesterday for drycleaning." He offered her as he stood up and held a hand out to her, pulling her up. Her eyes widened at his words.

"I guess that means you are very much forgiven... Now what can I do to make you forgive me?" She teased him as he eyed her up and down.

"How about you change into that dress and the heels I brought you and go out to dinner with me, your most perfect husband, and when we get back home we take a long bath in the delicious bathtub we own with the whirlpool on, while drinking some champagne. And afterwards, when we are both relaxed we might do _that_ thing you know..." He winked at her and she raised an eyebrow at him, knowing fully well what it was he was asking her. She shook her head in amusement.

"Fine dear, where is the dress? so I can get started on working on your forgiveness. Including _that thing _later on tonight..." She winked at him as she pulled her shirt off and slipped out of the skirt as well, swaying her hips and showing him her ass as she glanced over her shoulder walking into her office bathroom, him quickly rushing into his own office and next slipping into her bathroom behind her. She glanced at her watch, they had enough time for her to do a little extra work on making it up to him here and now as well, even with the special _thing_ saved for later.

* * *

_Okay so please review and tell me your thoughts... did it work? did my plan succed? In showing these two fighting even while in a stable commited loving and passion filed marriage? i do wonder how much i will be asked to write the rest of the night...  
_


End file.
